


Our Love Stories

by nqyuka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Classmate Relationship, Drabbles, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Grocery Store, M/M, Photography AU, Romance, Senior Junior relationship, Stalker, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher-Student Relationship, animal shop au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqyuka/pseuds/nqyuka
Summary: This will be a bunch of stories of NCT and Yuta in different plots and different pairings. Because Yuta is pretty, you can’t change my mind ♡ (￣З￣)I'll update these stories everyweek, hopefully! (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ





	1. Moon Taeil - Paper Sheet

**Author's Note:**

> we will start with Yuil (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ i lowkey love this pairing asjhajhdjs  
> enjoy! ♡

**TAEIL MOON - PAPER SHEET**

BECOMING a lecturer at a young age is Moon Taeil's dream long ago. Teaching and making others smarter - more than themselves, is a teacher's priority. Taeil believed that until now. This year he is still pursuing his master's degree so that he can be accepted as an official lecturer while working as a teaching assistant, and for the sake of his dream, here he is now.

SM University.

His not too long legs leds him to a classroom on the second floor. Taeil looks good today. A white shirt with long, dark blue stripes, black leather shoes that he had polished this morning and black cloth pants, did not forget the brown leather belt became the right costume for his first day of apprenticeship as a teaching assistant on the campus. His pair of thin lips smiled when he saw the door of his class.

When the door opened, several eyes immediately looked at him, "Good morning ..." he said. He has to say hello right? Yes.

Simultaneously, the full class answered. Taeil smiled smugly as he placed his absent book and bag. Taeil looked up to see his students - no, Mr. Jung's students actually were.

"Good morning everyone, surely you are confused why Mr. Jung is thin like this ..." he said, inviting some laughter and chagrin from his students - oh well.

Taeil walked into the middle of the class carrying the presency book, saying, "My name is Moon Taeil, I am a graduate of Hanyang University, and in this half semester you will meet me in the History of Music course as an assistant to Mr. Jung - because he is out of town." He said as he took some paper.

Taeil put a pile of paper on one of his student desks. Taeil said, "Please spread it." The student smiles making Taeil speechless. Aware of his attitude, Taeil walks away from the brown-haired student.

"You know today we will hold an exam right? Semester five should not be playing games." He said inviting a myriad of whining from students who were 4 years younger than him. Taeil chuckles. Turning around, Taeil looks back at the brown haired student.

Oh, when he turned and smiled while distributing the exam papers, Taeil fell silent.

Shaking his head, Taeil returns to his seat while checking the question paper. Glancing forward, Taeil smiles. Why does those brown hair that frame his face look so right? Long piercing in his ears, wide brown eyes and long eyelashes also look perfect. And what is that sweet smile? He is a man, why can he be so beautiful?

Taeil closes his eyes while sighing. His fingers write something on a small piece of paper which was then tucks into one of the questions.

_Are you free to drink coffee after class?_

Oh, Moon Taeil stop fantasizing. Taeil smiles sadly. Ah, it's fine anyway he won't know who wrote it.

Exhaling a small breath, Taeil stands up, sharing the exam questions while explaining the exam rules. Taeil's eyes looked at each of his students one by one, including the student who had attracted his attention, oh he looked adorable when he read the question while scratching his neck. Taeil shook his head a little then sat in his seat.

Reading Mozart's biography he just borrowed yesterday from the city library, Taeil occasionally glances at his watch. Five more minutes the test is over. Looking up to see the class starting to empty and leaving only someone to make Taeil realize, a lot of answer papers had gathered on his desk.

The brown-haired student who was still sitting in his seat. Taeil frowned. Is the problem so difficult to understand? Taeil's thoughts broke when the student stood up taking his blue bag - very suitable for his light blue shirt and white shirt. The student smiled while putting the answer paper on the table.

"Are you having trouble?" Taeil decides to ask.

The student shakes his head, "Some questions are indeed difficult, but I can handle them."

Oh, Taeil likes that voice.

Smiling back, the student excused himself from Taeil's face, leaving him silent. Taeil decides to stack the answer paper in front of him into one, but there is a small light blue paper tucked between the answer papers. Taeil frowns, takes it and then reads ...

_I'll wait below. ^ - ^_

_-Yuta_

Taeil's smile expanded perfectly.


	2. Ten - Rainy Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wheeewww finally i update this XD and we have ten and yuta this time! enjoy!

IT’S RAINING outside.

Ten's black eyes saw the city of Seoul washed away from the sky while exhaling irritably. Today he should watch Johnny's basketball match - one of his classmates, with another school. A second later he turned his head to see the brown-haired man lying on Ten's soft bed while reading the Naruto comic he had just bought yesterday. Oh of course Ten knew when his best friend was a big fan of comics.

Deciding to walk to the bed, Ten lay down in the opposite direction with his best friend. Ten's eyes are now in line with his best friend's lips, while his lips are facing his eyes.

"Yuta-ah ..." he called softly. His long hand reached for the tip of the comic book that Yuta was reading, distancing him from the view of the Japanese youth. Those who were called to turn and Ten could feel a small breath on the surface of his skin.

"What's Ten?" The soft voice always made Ten smile, for some reason. Like now, Ten smiled a little while tilting his body staring at a pair of Yuta's full lips that always made him ... he didn't want to talk about that.

"It's raining more heavily, I'm not sure we can get to Johnny's match on time." Ten said. His legs moved small without accidentally nudging his own pillow. Ten frowned a little.

Yuta tilted her face, her big eyes and long eyelashes were perfect and clear from below. Ten smiled. The soft voice was heard again, "You can't wait to see your lover's match?" Yuta's words made Ten raise his eyebrows.

Oh really, Johnny Seo is indeed an attractive man, but Ten has already anchored his heart to someone. While scratching his neck Ten said, "Come on Yuta you know I don't like Johnny romantically. How many times have I told you? "

Ten can feel Yuta's body movements. It seems like his feet reach the bed's limit, "Really? Everyone knows that you always look like you are throwing a romantic look at each other ... "accompanied by a small chuckle that sounded sweet to Ten's ear, Yuta said.

"Oh really? Are you jealous ?? ”Ten answered Yuta's words with little worries. Seeing Yuta shaking his head still with a small chuckle and an expanding smile. Oh how Ten really likes that smile.

"Listen to me, Nakamoto Yuta, me and Johnny really don't have a special relationship. After all, how could I allow myself to be dominated? Then you yourself, what about your relationship with Lee Taeyong? "Actually Ten didn't want to talk about this.

Yuta chuckled, "You know he has a lover, Ten ..."

"Do you like it?"

"Really? Not. You know I'm not interested in Taeyong. He's a good guy, but well ... I'm not interested. "

Yuta's answer made Ten's heart feel light.

"Oh and about domination, of course Johnny can dominate you."

Ten sat down when he heard Yuta's words. He stared at his friend who was still lying with his mouth gaping and his fake-hurt expression. His hand touched his left chest while saying, "Your words make me sick, Yuta ..."

Yuta rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Ten, everyone knows your position ..." he said while taking the comic that Ten had earlier removed.

Ten is still holding his chest, "Nakamoto Yuta, I can even dominate you!" He said with a frown.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes!"

Ten flopped over Yuta's body who immediately curled up while laughing wide. Oh my goodness, that laugh and smile make Ten more ...

"Ha ha ha ha!"

"Feel this! And this! And this! "Ten tickled his friend's stomach while laughing. His heart feels light. Yuta's white shirt was getting up, his hair was messy, his face was red, Ten's smile was expanding. Nearby, Yuta's face turned red from laughing.

Ten whispered, "Cold."

Yuta looked at him with two big eyes, his lips still smiled a little, "Yeah ..." he answered in a whisper.

Closing the distance between them, Ten closed his eyes. A small jolt and a smile spread as his lips touched the soft surface of Yuta's lips. Little kisses accompanied by laughter and fatigue were slowly heard.

Rain outside is getting heavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ten and yuta are my fav (o˘◡˘o)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! comments are loved! (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
